


My Salty Angel

by Aqua_Rainrose



Series: The women of Volleyball [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Female Bokuto Koutarou, Female Tsukishima Kei, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:34:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28660281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aqua_Rainrose/pseuds/Aqua_Rainrose
Summary: Kuroo is bored, until he meets the golden beauty of the Karasuno team.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Series: The women of Volleyball [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2123040
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	My Salty Angel

If you could describe his third year with one word, it would be boring. Although when the coach said they were going to have a practice game with Karasuno, he did perk up a bit. He had heard of the legendary battle between the cats and the crows. Kuroo really did not have much expectation when they arrived, he heard the Karasuno team had gone completely co-ed, so there were females. The captain got off the bus and followed behind him was a silver haired beauty. She was just a hand span shorter than the captain and had a cute little pixie cut that really highlighted the beauty mark under her eye. Then came their ace and two smaller women, both obnoxiously loud, with a skin headed male behind them. After them was the so called 'King of the Court', yelling at the smaller woman with orange hair, who whipped around and started yelling at the male. They seemed to have some awkward chemistry but if they worked through it, Kuroo could tell they would be a force on the court. A few more forgettable males came off the bus including a mousy looking tall male. He looked back on the bus and grinned as he stepped off. He was not prepared for the next, and last person to step off the bus. She was tall, taller than most males on both of their teams, golden eyes behind black frames, headphones on her head making him wonder what she was listening to, and her hair, Jesus, it was so long that even in the high ponytail she had it up in that it still went down to the back of her knees.  


"That blond girl, you like her, don't you?" Kenma at his elbow asked as he looked up from his phone. Kuroo looked at the small setter and gave a cat like grin.  


“She has piqued my interest, especially with that expression of indifference.” They met the team and had their match. They beat Karasuno, of course but they did promise a rematch and after they left, Kenma pulled him aside.  


“Do we have to face them again?” He asked and while most of the time it was hard to tell what Kenma was thinking or feeling, he looked visibly spooked this time.  


“Why do you ask?” He looked at the shaken male curiously.  


“That blond girl, she, she was something else.” Kenma finished lamely and sighed at Kuroo’s prompting look. “When she realized that I was analyzing and contorting our plays to best react to them, she narrowed her focus on me and kept it there. She started reading me, but not only that she was looking at me as if she wanted to find my weak point and break me with it. It was terrifying.” Kenma shuddered and he could tell the young man was deeply disturbed by that golden woman’s gaze. Kuroo hummed and gave his friend a one-armed hug.  


“Don’t worry I will protect you from her, now let’s go get something to eat.” He thought about that golden girl for weeks and he was excited as the Tokyo camp came around and Karasuno was joining them. He would get to spend all the time there with the golden girl, maybe get her name this time. The other schools were buzzing about the Karasuno team, and rightfully so, he had seen firsthand the unpolished talent on that team. As the camp progressed, he noticed that some of the younger years were polishing and honing their skills except for that golden girl. By chance when he was drilling Lev in receives, he noticed her outside of gym three and he called to her. Bokuto instantly took to the girl and begged the tall lanky girl to block for her, since Akaashi was tossing for the powerhouse of a woman. The girl seemed to waiver a bit but was ultimately ordered into it by her vice-captain. She entered the gym, and he watched her block a few times, and was dismayed when Lev laid down on the floor in protest of doing anymore receives. Finding himself free he then gave some advice to the woman that was blocking for Bokuto. He found that stare that Kenma had feared from this woman on him, and a tingle went down his spine in excitement though, not fear. As she left for the night, it was Bokuto, long silver hair swaying in her ponytail from her steps, who gave the last word to Tsukishima. Tsukishima, a wonderful name for a golden goddess of a woman that shone in the moonlight. At the end of the camp, he was ecstatic that him, Akaashi, Bokuto and Tsukishima exchanged numbers. For the next while he was seen smiling at his phone and was attached to it nearly as much as Kenma was. The day the text came for him to come watch Karasuno’s match against Shiratorizawa was a blessing and he enthusiastically agreed. He arrived with Tsukishima’s brother, who he introduced himself to, and they watched as Karasuno struggled against Shiratorizawa. It was when Tsukishima finally blocked that stupid spiker’s attack that the morale of Karasuno flares up. But she had to be taken off the court to attend to a wound and it was then her brother revieled her secret side. Her brother started chanting the word “Goddess” as she walked off and the crowd followed. The announcer quickly filled in the missing gaps. It seemed while she wasn’t in school or playing volleyball, she was a guitarist in a rock band that was gaining a huge following. It was even stated that she had many proposers and that one even got on stage to propose to her, that was not the standout part. She had pushed him off the stage with her foot and he had thanked her for it. The blond was gone for a while and when she did come back there was an uproar of cheers and she took her place back on the court. With her help they beat Shiratorizawa and she met him when she could duck away. He couldn’t help himself and picked her up and swung her around in excitement.  


“What in the hell Kuroo-san.” He just laughed at her spitefully glare and he set her down.  


“Sorry but that was amazing!” She scoffed and tossed her head.  


“I only blocked one spike. You’re exaggerating.”  


“But still, you felt it didn’t you, the pull volleyball addiction has.” He came up behind her and hugged her close, resting his chin on her shoulder.  


“hmmm. Possibly, you’re being very forward Kuroo-san.”  


“That’s because I want to ask you to be mine, go out with me Tsukishima.” She blinked and twisted in his arms.  


“Are you sure, I know what people say about me. I am too tall, and that my attitude sucks. You want that?” Kuroo smiled up at her and nodded.  


“You intrigue me, your personality engages me and keeps me from being bored. I love how tall you are, I have always loved women with long legs, so I can’t help but fall for you head to toes, heart and mind, won’t you have me as your own?” Tsukishima blushed at his words and looked away from his eyes and nodded her consent. Her chin was gently turned back, and he reached up to kiss her sweetly on her lips.  


As time passed, he went on to collage with Bokuto, Akaashi and Tsukishima became close as they were still in high school for a year together. Tsukishima was soon left alone however as Akaashi joined his girlfriend in college and apartment. Tsukishima took that year to buckle down and when she was not playing volleyball, her nose was in her books, studying fervently for her entrance exams. She passed her exam and happily joined Kuroo in Tokyo, and he welcomed her with open arms and that night they finally, finally embraced each other in such passionate romance that the neighbors had turned in a formal complaint. They lived peacefully mostly and when Tsukishima finished her twelve-year conquest of her anthropology PhD, he asked her to marry him.

(She said yes.)


End file.
